Scarlet Elves
A giant species of elves living mostly in the jungle of perils and a few other places. Scarlet elves are easily recognizable by their reddish skin often marked by darker freckles and blazing red or orange hair, making them blend very well in their environment. They are extremely agile and sure-footed, able to climb trees prodigiously fast. Their body is robust and healthy and usually pretty tall compared to other giants, an adult easily being able to reach the 110 feet. Scarlet elves are sometimes called "dancing elves" because the females have the habit of performing a dance when they move. This dance is fascinating and very erotic and a non-prepared male adventurer can find himself literally mesmerized by it, even though it doesn't involve any magic. The exact reasons for these "dances on the move" are unknown but it certainly helps the female in catching prey. Scarlet elves are, indeed, well known and feared for their enormous appetite. With their natural agility and lighting reflexes they make fearsome hunters, able to scarf down a small party of adventurers in mere seconds. They are no fussy eaters either, and nearly anything that can be gulped down will be sent down to fill their vast stomach, from humans and nekos, to small nagas and various animals. Organization Scarlet elves live mainly in tree-top villages, made of several wooden huts suspended between the branches of the huge trees of the jungle. They are connected by rope bridges and platforms, usually without any access to the ground, besides a single ladder for the whole village in case they receive visitors from other, less agile races. A few ground settlements also exist, although Scarlet elves display a clear preference for living above. They form rather primitive and straightforward societies built around nature and spirituality, and they possess an impressive knowledge in potions, medicine and herbs. Using the exotic and unique plants growing in the jungle of peril, they are able to concoct potions carrying very potent effects. In a sense it replaces magic, a domain Scarlet elves are not very proficient at. They are usually more friendly and open than the rest of their kind, bold, curious and fiercely hedonistic. Scarlet elves worship the regular Elven Pantheon, but more particularly Luban, the goddess of digestion and life. A good part of their culture seem to revolve around digestion and their belief that the best creative works come from full bellies, so the fuller the stomach, the more epic one's creation is. In each Scarlet village is a bigger, somewhat pagoda-shaped hut where the priestesses of Luban carry out their strange rituals, in order to bless the community. After a good meal, a female scarlet elf will also often perform a belly dance, sensuously undulating her body and caressing her belly, a ritual supposed to ease her digestion and to thank Luban for her meal. Scarlet elves are sometimes looked down by other species of elves for being incorrigible gluttons. Scarlet elves spend an important amount of time training their bodies, in order to build up their balance, co-ordination, strength and flexibility. They often challenge each others into physical competitions like running, climbing or wrestling. They are very proficient at hand to hand combat in particular,being able to deal devastating and quick blows with their hands and feet, as well as performing agile evasive body movement to ward off attacks. Just like the dances, the sighting of something as big as a scarlet elf fighting with so much agility is a spectacle one never quite forget. Most Scarlet elves master what they call the "Jiskim", a sort of self-hasting discipline that increase even more their natural agility and speed. Needless to say, this makes them one of the most dangerous predators in the jungle of perils. Known Scarlet Elves *Faoran *Tinatalan *Credits to Elportero for the full belly creativity idea. Category:Elves